Ready for a fall
by Annalay
Summary: RebelCaptain. Part 3 of the series 'It takes time' starts after "Rather Be Me". Cassian and Jyn are finally together but there is a mission that can change a lot of things, and Cassian must learn a quick lesson on separating his private life form his work. And there will be Kyle if anyone is intrested.
1. Ready for a fall

**A/N:** Part 3 is here I couldn't help myself and I promise that I'll not write the 'morning after' scene ever but … it's Cassian so my mind was somehow convinced to write it anyway. This is only the beginning of an interesting mission… I think so.

No beta (awaiting) so all mistakes are mine and I'm profoundly sorry for them!

* * *

Ready for a fall.

Morning after…

The morning came a little too early for Cassian's liking. He's lying in a very small bed trying very hard not to stare at the girl lying there with him. She has her eyes closed and she is still breathing slowly and peaceful, a state that Cassian hasn't seen her much. For once he has a chance to look at her beautiful features without being captured by her sparkling green eyes distracting him for the time being. He has no idea what time is it but actually he couldn't care less. He knows they need to talk, they need to defined what they have here but right now Cassian has this moment to just be with the girl. He waited enough time for this to happen and he knows they are on new and shaky ground but he couldn't felt happier.

Jyn looks absolutely beautiful all sleeping, relaxed and very young. Cassian only then understands that if she wasn't fighting the rebellion with him she would probably be studying something at the one of the Coruscant's University. He's absent-mindedly wondering what she would like to study and at the same time drinking in her sight in the cold morning light of Hoth's sun. He hasn't still acknowledged half of the things that happened between them last night, well he definitely remembers the physical ones but the emotions between them are still raw and delicate and Cassian feels little overwhelmed and frightened at the memory of the feelings for her.

Then some small voice cuts in the middle of his mussing.

"Are you staring at me? Because if you do it's creepy." Jyn sleepy voice brings him back from his train of thoughts and into the bed with her. He smiles, a wide and innocent smile that lit up his face.

"I'm not staring, I'm looking." Cassian corrects her and Jyn opens her eyes. For a second Cassian is spellbound by the intense emotions swirling in her green eyes. If waking up with her feels like this he would do anything to make this permanent, he decides then.

"Well if so then you should look less intense, I'm trying to sleep." Jyn mumbles into his arm snuggling into his shoulder and closing her eyes again. Cassian openly grins now, it's so liberating to be able to stare at her, or to touch her, or to kiss her without the fear of her reaction. Because after yesterday he knows it's mutual, that she wants him as much as he wants her and… it's the best day on this frozen rock planet Cassian has in …forever. So, he fully exploits the new balance between them and bends to kiss her just below her earlobe. He can feel her tremble and it's even more liberating and … arousing.

"You know you have a briefing this morning?" Cassian whispers closely to her ear.

"Am I late?" Jyn asks opening one eye on him. Cassian looks at her and kisses her again, now more deliberately dragging his stubble down her neck earning an approval moan form her. The feeling inside him is hot pure wanting and he is astonished how strong this feeling is.

"Not yet." He murmurs next to the skin of her neck, she is angling her head to give him more space for his small ministrations. "Would you like to be late?"

"It depends on the kind of delay." Jyn whispers distracted by Cassian's lips on her neck and his hands in places where…well the coherent thoughts are not being formed in her mind…when he has his hands there.

"I have some ideas." Cassian starts but then he stops kissing her and his hands are back in the safe zone and Jyn almost screams in protest. "But unfortunately, I have to go, I need some place to be." And Cassian is starting to get up from the bed. Jyn is looking at him her eyes wide and her body flushed and absolutely not ready to let him go.

"Hey that's not fair, you can't promise a girl something and then leave." Jyn makes a face at him and Cassian is almost convinced to get back to bed. But this is too much fun.

"I can't?" He asks leaning into her and instead of kissing her he just grabs his shirt form under the bed. Jyn's eyes flashes with anger and then something else ignites there. Two can play in that game.

"No, you can't." She starts her voice all sweet and innocent but her hand is travelling lower on Cassian's still bare chest and, well, it's convincing. "The girl could be very mad at you."

Her hand is very, very convincing and Cassian abandons the attempt to put on his shirt. There is no need for clothes now, at least for some time. This time he actually leans into Jyn and speaks next to her lips. "Oh yeah, we don't want that. She's kind of scary when she's mad." And then he kisses her all thoughts of leaving forgotten.

Later that morning Cassian finally scrambles to his feet and starts to get dress. It's kind of complicated because his clothes are haphazardly scattered around the room and mixed up with Jyn's but he doesn't mind actually. He didn't pay much attention where he peeled his clothes last night and judging by the smile on Jyn face she's quite amused as well. After some time Cassian locates almost all his garments and now he's sitting on the bed strapping his boots when Jyn leans to him.

"To be honest I like you better without your clothes on." Jyn sits on the bed covered only in the sleeping blanket and that is a massive distraction to Cassian's still fuzzy and _oversexed_ mind. But he's trying very hard to actually leave her room. As much as he doesn't want to do it, he knows that there are some things outside this bubble of joy which Jyn's room happen to become last night, he needs to attend to. _You have duties, Cassian get over yourself_. But the thoughts of Jyn's hair falling loosely in all direction around her face and her bare shoulders are the sight that makes him lose it again. Almost.

"Good to know," He says to her and looks in her eyes, another mistake, her green eyes are pulling him in again and he has to garb the brim of the bed as not to fulfill the silent promises that he can see in her eyes. "But now I need to go because we'll be both late for the meeting."

Jyn looks at him and suddenly sobers up from the former desire. Then a beautiful flush creeps on her cheeks which Cassian finds even more exciting than her previous words. And then slightly confused Jyn asks him something that he was half expecting to hear since he woke up in her bed.

"Cassian, are we a secret or something?

"What makes you say that?" He asks her, he knows why she's asking him that, he only wants to know if someone was explaining her the rules or did she find them herself.

"Lots of things, but one is a specific chapter in Rules and Regulation to The Intelligence." She answers him honestly and Cassian doesn't know if he wants to laugh at laud or he should give her credits for actually trying to do something 'by the book'.

"Did you actually read this?" He asks her laughingly. It was so long time ago when he actually had read that.

"Only the chapter considering interoffice relationships," She answers frankly not really looking at Cassian, she's extremely cute when she is embarrassed Cassian thinks and then Jyn finishes. "And the one about punishments for disobeying orders."

"Oh," Cassian is actually amused and surprised at the same time. " Have you been planning on seducing a fellow officer? Because the disobeying orders, I know, you must have read because you disobeyed most of them."

"So funny." Jyn grumbles at him but her eyes are serious, she really wants to know where are they in this mess that they created in their life.

"It's funny." Cassian admits but then he's earnest as well. "But to be serious, do you want to have another direct supervisor and a long lecture on how inconvenience the interoffice relationships are?

"Not necessarily." Jyn answers honestly and then looks into his eyes her face serious and her eyes a little scared. And then she says quietly. "but YOU are staying, we didn't make a bigger mess last night?" And Cassian smiles then, he reaches and caresses her cheek, Jyn closes her eyes for a brief moment enjoining the smile pleasure. It's like the best answer but Cassian says it anyway. "Of course, I'm staying, the mess was here long before this amazing thing happened. So, a little sneaking around is in need, can you keep a secret?" He asks her and Jyn smiles a wicked smile and scoots closer to him on the bed, she leans closer to him and whisper into his ear.

"The question is can you?" She whispers into his ear her breath tingling his neck and making him shiver involuntarily at the pulling sensation in the lower parts of his body, it takes all his training not to grab her and … to be late…or to be extremely late.

"Because I like the idea of sneaking around with you." She finishes and kisses him lightly behind the ear, the blanket that was safely secured around her somehow slips and Cassian is again tempted to postpone the meeting until …well Hoth unfroze.

"If you don't stop doing that we will never leave this room." He warns her but his head lolls to the side without him really doing that, giving her more space for her lips. It's amazing what she can do to him just because she's near.

"I'm not doing anything." She whispers against his neck and Cassian groans almost painfully when he forces himself to stand form the bed. Jyn pouts at him and this is a sight that it's almost Cassian's undoing, but he sets his mind and forces himself to take a step back from the green eyed temptation. He will make her pay for his suffering this evening he promises himself. There is something flashing in his eyes because Jyn only smirks and shrugs her arms and secure the blanket around herself.

"Sure you are not doing anything, now you better start putting your clothes on and I should better go. See you at the briefing." Cassian says from the door.

"Yes captain." She mocks him and gets up from the bed and starts walking to the fresher with her back to him she slips the blanket so her very necked back is exposed. Cassian is staring open mouthed at her shoulder blades and fighting the urge to gasp or grab something to stay in place. He's watching her almost necked body retrieving to the refresher.

"You did that on purpose." He almost accuses from the door his voice dark.

"Maybe." She says turning her head to him and smiling a smug smile, then the refresher door is closed behind her.

 _It's going to be one hell of a ride_ Cassian thinks and walks off the room.

* * *

 _A/N_ : There action is coming and it'll be here soon, now I needed fluff and I'm officially overfluffed.

Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	2. It's just got to be YOU

A/N: And we go on the first solo mission with… some company. I hope you will like it. I somehow get stuck with them and the fluff but it will pass, I hope, and I'll start complicating their life again. But now I just can't stop myself. And this is non beta version so I'm sorry for all the mistakes.

* * *

 **Ready for a fall**

 **#2**

 **It's just got to be YOU.**

* * *

Twenty minutes later Cassian walks through the door to the Intelligence Office, the briefing has started more than ten minutes ago and everyone is sitting around the table focusing on Draven's words. Cassian takes a deep breath and walks in, he's deliberately late for the meeting to give Jyn the time to walk into the briefing on time, and if not on time, definitely without him at her side. The moment he marches through the door Draven stops talking and glares at him darkly for disturbing his speech than being actually angry that he's late. And Jyn can't hide a smile when Cassian squeezes his way to the chair on her left where he almost always sits during meetings. Cassian has only a brief moment to look around the table when he sits down beside Jyn trying very hard not to blush or grin. Jyn leans to him and whispers.

"You are late, does anything important stop you?" She's grinning at him and Cassian is fighting the urge not to lean even closer to her, now when he actually can he definitely shouldn't. So he only looks at her his eyes dark.

"There was one very important thing but apparently she left earlier" He whispers back at her and he's pleased when he sees a slight blush on her cheeks. But then Draven clears his throat to gain their attention and both Cassian and Jyn spring to attention.

Only then Cassian has a chance to really look around the table and at the sight of a dark haired woman sitting across from him, his eyes widens in surprise. _Anja_ , he thinks darkly _, I need to tell Kyle not to come close the Intelligence Center_. _What's she doing here?_ Cassian is wondering briefly trying at the same time to focus on Draven's missions schedules. Then he takes his data pad and sends a short massage to Kyle.

"...and the last operation, there are some rumors and half information that we have another deathly virus in creating or it's already created and ready to use. We need to check that information. Our Intel on Coruscant sent information that the biological engineer responsible for creating that virus will be travelling to Bolerias Laboratory. He likes to travel in a very comfortably way and he's rising new founds for his research so he will be boarding the Coruscant cruiser to travel to Borelias. And he prefers to spend his time surrounding with women so that would be our angel." Cassian is listening to Draven more intently now, and he's almost sure what he will hear next. _That's why Anja is here, she's one of the best operatives on that kind of mission, she's like Kyle but with men_. Then Draven hands the datapads with the briefing Intel to that mission and as Cassian foresees one of the datapad lands in front of Anja but the second one is placed in front of Jyn seconds later.

"I think, and captain Andor will most likely agree, there is the time for a solo mission for lieutenant Erso here." Cassian needs to sit on his hands so as not to grab the datapad lying in front of Jyn to check which part of this mission Jyn would get. Because he's silently praying that this is the part with espionage, stealing the plans of the virus, not the part when she would be parading in too tight clothes playing the distraction. He's trying very hard not to look tense when Draven looks at him for opinion. Cassian distantly remembers the same conversation almost a month ago when he was asked for opinion and he said NO and all the consequences. And now, after all that happened yesterday and this complicated unsettled state he and Jyn are in, he has absolutely no idea what he should say. Half of him, the reasonably one, is screaming at him to agree, to let Jyn be a solo operative but the other part of him, the one who he lately called his heart, is crying to say no. But they were there already and Cassian could learnt from his mistake, and he really doesn't want Jyn to be angry at him today. So he bites his tongue and nods his agreement but he's squeezing the brim of the table so hard that his knuckles are almost white. Jyn is watching Cassian at the corner of her eyes and she can see how he's fighting to behave neutral and composed and she's silently begging him to trust her. She can do it, she can go on her own, and she will be fine. She's thinking frantically looking between Draven and Cassian. Then Cassian nods his head and Draven takes it as his answer and Jyn lets go her breath she doesn't even know she was holding. She will thank Cassian later... the way she can thank him now.

Draven walks past Jyn and Cassian and heads to the front of the table. The meeting is almost over and the operatives who are not scheduled for detailed briefing are leaving the office. Jyn flashes the screen of the datapad to read the briefing and Cassian is trying not to hover over her shoulder but he does. He reads the details looking only for one word 'stealing' and the relief he feels after seeing this word is so strong that he closes his eyes and breathes deeply.

Jyn is reading through the task when a dark haired woman comes closer to her and Cassian's chairs. Cassian is the first to look up and after seeing Anja his eyes becoming slightly alerted Jyn couldn't help but notice and she looks between the girl and Cassian confused, when the dark haired girl speaks.

"Hi, we haven't met, I'm Anja Zittaun and I'm your second operative on the Feelswoop."

"Oh yes." Jyn gets up hastily and shakes Anja's hands. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Jyn Erso."

"That I know, I think all of the Alliance knows your name." Anja is smiling but it's not a pleasant smile. Jyn can't stop looking at her and she must fight with herself not to stare at her. Anja is beautiful in the old term of this word, long black hair is falling down her back in soft waves, pricing blue eyes are looking at Jyn with interest and with a hint of grandeur, thin red lips (definitely she's wearing makeup) are curved in a pleasant smile which isn't reaching her eyes. _Oh force she's beautiful, how one person can look so beautiful?_ Jyn is thinking distractedly trying to come up with a wit answer to her comment of being the famous one. But then Cassian cuts in looking unkindly at the black haired girl.

"Jealous?" Cassian asks, he's trying to joke but it doesn't sound like that. It sounded more like a challenge.

"Not my style, Cassian." Anja answers and looks at him with some displease. "Hasn't changed much, has you?"

Jyn gapes at the two of them. She looks between Cassian and Anja and tries very hard to decide if she actually likes the tone of their conversation. One thing is certain, there is a past between these two and Jyn is suddenly very determined to establish that past.

"Not much, has you?" Cassian asks Anja looking sternly into her eyes.

"Charming as always, but we have some details to discuss so if you please I'll steal your girl."

Cassian and Jyn want to say something regarding the last comment but just this moment Draven decides to join them.

"Good you've met, captain Andor glad you could stay, we need backup on this mission and a pilot and since you work with Lieut. Erso you will take that."

"Of course, sir." Cassian agrees with Draven little too eagerly for Jyn's liking, but she's somehow relieved that he's still coming with her.

"Good, so let's sit down and discuss the details..." Draven says sitting on a chair.

One hour later the meeting is finally over and Cassian and Jyn are almost ready to leave. They have two hours to prepare, pack and be ready to go. The Feelswoop will be starting its journey from Courscant and they need to board it near the Corellian system. Just after the door closes after Anja, Jyn turns around to Cassian.

"Where did you find her? Holofilms?" Jyn asks, she's trying to sound lightly but failing at it her tone more like an accusation.

'What?" Cassian asks narrowing his eyes, he has no idea what's she talking about.

"Cassian come on, she's gorgeous." Jyn says in disbelieve, she really doesn't believe that Cassian could not notice Anja and her look.

"Oh that," he finally understands and he smiles at her then adds. "Not my type."

"Do you have a type?" Jyn asks him coming closer her eyes flashing mischief.

"I think so..." Cassian starts and takes a step closer looking into her eyes and adds in his mind _she's standing in front of me all green eyed and smart mouthed_.

"Do tell." She's teasing him and Cassian is surprised how much he likes it actually.

"I think you know now." He answers and bends down trying to kiss her but she dodges his attempt and smiles broadly.

"Are you blushing?" She asks him and Cassian actually blush this time but he attempts to hide this and answers in mock offended tone. "Spies don't blush." This time he actually kiss her, or to be specific almost kiss her because at this very moment some technician chooses this time to enter the room and both Cassian and Jyn are forced to jump apart from each other and pretend to be preoccupied with datapads and plans lying on the table.

"So I will meet you later for the detailed talk over the plans…" Cassian starts talking trying very hard to hide the grin that is spreading on his face. He can tell that Jyn is fighting with laughter as well.

"Yes, see you later." She answers and actually starts walking to the door.

Cassian stalls for some time giving Jyn the chance to leave the room, he will find her later. He has some other things to attend in the Office anyway. But then another man walks into the briefing room and this time Cassian actually grins at the newcomer.

"Kyle, didn't you get my massage." Cassian asks his friend.

"I did, I'm sneaking around like a professional, I just saw her in the mess hall so we good." Kyle answers and smiles at Cassian looking around as he's searching for someone.

Cassian almost bursts into laughter when he hears about sneaking around being mentioned again today but he composes himself, he doesn't want to tell anyone about his and Jyn new relationship because it actually absolutely new and he wants to keep it to himself for a little while, for once he wants to be egoistic and keeps his happiness close to himself.

"Yeah, you were always good at sneaking around, what are you doing here?" Cassian asks again.

"A debriefing for Kuat and I was looking for you and Jyn." Kyle says still looking around and since he doesn't find her anywhere he refocuses on Cassian.

"What?" Cassian asks and as much as he's trying his tone is little too panicked, that gains Kyle's full attention and the corellian man only narrows his eyes at Cassian.

"I didn't see you at breakfast and Jyn wasn't around as well," Kyle starts and looks closely at his friend the way Cassian tries to appear calm and composed tells Kyle everything he wants to know. "I didn't know if our last night party weren't too good for you two?"

"What are you asking about?" Cassian asks fast, definitely too fast, and Kyle grins at him as he was saying _'busted'_

"I don't know," Kyle starts talking slowly and observing his friend, he knows everything from the way Cassian tries to find a way out of this situation. "I wanted to ask whether you weren't sick from the alcohol and Jyn happened to be taking care of you, but NOW I really know that something happen last night."

"I don't know…" Cassian starts but Kyle only cuts him and his eyes gets kind of serious.

"If you finish that sentence Cassian I will be forced to use violence."

Cassian just stares at his friend. Damn Kyle and his ability to read him, Cassian thinks. Maybe they – he and Jyn- could deceive anyone but this one here is not so easy to trick. Kyle just knows Cassian too long and too well.

"Fine, whatever" Cassian just gives up and grins. "I needed to thank you anyway."

"Thank me?" Kyle asks in disbelieve.

"For inviting Jyn last night," Cassian says fast wanting nothing more than to be off with this conversation, "and for all those tactless hints you were sending in our way for like months, it worked."

"What happened? I want details." At the last statement Kyle also grins a wicked smile and pats Cassian's shoulder little too hard.

"That my friend you'll never get." Cassian says and he absolutely means that. He would not tell anything that happened between him and Jyn. First of all she would kill him the moment she would find out and the second he wants to have some privet life.

"Don't screw it up Cassian or I would be forced to use violence as well." Kyle only informs him and he's half amused and half serious. In times like this Cassian knows why he befriended this egoistic, pompous ass of a man so many years ago. Because Kyle is just the perfect friend.

"Great, anything else?" Cassian huffs at him but he's not actually angry. Then Kyle's eyes become serious and he asks.

"Yes, tell me about the mission and… Anja."

"I don't know it's a good idea for you to talk about Anja," Cassian starts not really looking at his friend, he knows that this conversation was inevitable the moment he sent the massage to Kyle. "I still remember the days after she left."

"Its fine Cassian it was a long time ago." Kyle says and after a minute of heavy silence Cassian starts talking about the mission trying very hard to omit as much Anja as he actually can.

Those two hours they had to prepare passed too quickly, Cassian didn't have time to meet with Jyn and well… talk. Definitely Cassian wanted to talk with her, _stop fooling yourself Cassian,_ his mind informs him, _you want nothing more just to grab her and finish what you two have started this morning_. That's more likely Cassian agrees with his thoughts darkly but somehow feels smut at the same time. But he shakes his head and focus on the task in hand which is to pack and prepare the U wing for the trip to the Corellian system, K2 is working in the cockpit with the navy computer while Cassian is loading the supplies and equipment needed for the mission. He tries very hard not to think too much of the part of the mission where Jyn needs to sneak to the high guarded compartment to steal the research on that virus. Cassian was always afraid of Jyn's life during missions, ever since they started working together (and even before she actually joined the Alliances forces) but now he's even more concerned. She will be alone on this mission, Anja being the distraction, needs to glue to their target. And Cassian somehow hates the idea that he would be only serving as a backup plan and escape route, there would probably be a radio silence through the entire mission and he hates that even more. He would be blind and deft and needs to trust both Jyn and Anja to do their parts of the plan. Jyn, he trusts with his life, he doesn't know if he can trust Anja, she wouldn't do anything do jeopardize the mission but Cassian is almost certain that if Anja needs to leave Jyn behind to complete the mission she would do it without blinking an eye. And it's not very reassuring.

Then Cassian can hear footsteps on the deck and second later there is Anja walking into the U-wing with her bag in her hand. She climbs into the cargo hold and stops looking at Cassian, he only looks back at her and there is a long moment of silence.

"Look Cassian, I know that we start at the wrong foot, but we need to focus on this mission and I don't want to deal with any misunderstanding on the way." Anja informs him and put her bag at the back of the ship. "I know that Jyn is normally your operative but this time I need her and I don't need you questioning all my orders.'

"You are not going to be giving orders Anja," Cassian almost barks at her and even K2 stops typing on the keyboard in the cockpit and starts listening to the two humans in the cargo hold. "I'm here for orders. If I remember correctly Draven said that this is my mission."

"That part somehow has escaped my notice," Anja says calmly and locks her blue eyes with Cassian, in this very moment Cassian actually remembers how difficult was to resist her those two years ago. But she continues in a very icy tone. "You won't be there so how can you be in charge?"

"Until we are on place and the mission is started I'm in charge." Cassian says darkly not backing away for the conversation.

"Bossy and stubborn as usual." Anja comments her tone sweet and overly polite, Cassian only narrows his eyes on her.

"Don't force me to call you names, Anja."

"What's going on here?" Jyn's voice interrupts the conversation between Anja and Cassian, and Anja closes her mouth over a nasty retort towards Cassian's last sentence and only adds. "Nothing, old habits die hard." She snorts, turns around to sit at one of the chairs in cargo hold and she busies herself with her datapad.

"Cassian?" Jyn looks at him for some answers.

"It's nothing," Cassian starts explaining. One day he needs to sit with Jyn and juts discuss his difficult and complicated past, and some part of Kyle's past which is tangled with his, just not to have that kind of surprises every time something or someone from his pass returns and wants to bite him in his ass. Cassian swears to himself that one day he will tell Jyn everything, but now they don't have the time. "We needed to establish the chain of command."

"This is my solo mission captain Andor." Jyn looks at him and emphasis the last part of the sentence. The way she says his title informs Cassian that if he will not proceed with caution there will be another fight with much more dangerous opponent this time.

"That's true," he speaks fast trying very hard not to make Jyn's angry. "But I'm still in charge of this operation and now if you could just follow me." Cassian walks off the U wing and marches hastily in the direction of some cargo crates, Jyn follows him. When he's sure they are out of ear shot and definitely unseen from the U wing he spins around to Jyn. She stops in front of him, her eyes angry and searching.

"What's wrong with you two, Cassian?" She asks him crossly and to her surprise a little hurt. The scene she just walked into was too suspicious for her newly discovered feelings, she knows that Cassian has past but she's not prepared to meet his past so soon. "Did you happen to be…?" She gestured between Cassian and the general direction of the U-wing and for a second Cassian doesn't know what she's talking about but then his eyes widens in surprise and horror.

"What?", he asks in disbelieve. "No!" he corrects fast. "Not me, it was Kyle actually. And she hates me because it's kind of my fault they are not together."

"What happened?" Jyn asks her tone relieved and curious at the same time. She lets go her breath she doesn't even know she was holding, some small part of her was praying that she would heard that kind of answer.

"I told the truth." Cassian says darkly.

"Truth?" Jyn asks slowly.

"It was a very dark time in Kyle's life," Cassian starts and leans against the nearest carte. "And then Anja came in the way and… I finally told him that she was messing with his feelings when he was vulnerable…"

"What?" Jyn is surprised and a the same time little angry, but she also knows that she shouldn't be asking about Kyle's past when he's not around. It's too close to gossiping and Jyn hates gossips since she became the topic of most of them ever since she returned from Scarif.

"I don't think it's my story to tell." Cassian says seriously and begs her with his eyes not to ask him more. Because he knows he would not say no to Jyn and he would tell her everything but he feels too uncomfortable talking about Kyle and his past.

"I understand," Jyn speaks and Cassian is grateful that she can accept that this is not the time or place to tell stories of the past. "But still Cassian, I need to work with her and since this morning you two don't really get along."

"I will try." Cassian says and smiles at Jyn for the first time since this conversation started.

"I hope you will," Jyn says slowly and takes a step closer to him, and then another one and she puts her small hand on his cheek. "Now I really need your calm and composed by- the- book- officer- behavior more than you think." She leans closer and brushes her lips over his and suddenly she registers that it's amazing that she can actually kiss him when she can. It supposed to be a short and sweet kiss but then the spark that was there between them ignites with full power. In no time Cassian has his hands under her shirt making her to gasp his name. Cassian is too preoccupied with her in his arms so her last words almost skips his fogged mind.

"What?" He asks detaching (with some problems) himself from her lips, when finally his overheated brain records Jyn's last words. _Does she really think like this about me?_

"Just switch to your spy master mode," Jyn says not really backing away from him, her hands still in his hair and her body still firmly flushed against him. "Please for me." She finishes her eyes sparkling and kissing him again this time short and sweet.

"If you are asking so nicely." He bends down again and clams her lips one more time before he lets go of her.

"And be professional." Jyn informs him her voice mock serious when she pulls her shirt again in its place.

"Yes, like you were this morning," Cassian snorts at her remembering the morning in her room. It was bad idea, because all the imagines from their previous actions come crashing on him making his aroused brain even foggier. _I need to get a grip I'm behaving like a horny teenager_ , Cassian scowled himself but it isn't very hopeful. "Top professional work."

"That doesn't count, it was the 'sneaking part'." Jyn smiles at him and Cassian almost without thinking reaches and wants to grab her to 'sneak' with her some more but she jumps from his reach her eyes smiling, she looks pointedly at him her eyes dark from desire and starts walking away from behind the crates that were their hiding spot.

"You'll be the death of me." Cassian groans and follows her dutifully trying very hard to focus on the task, the memory of her kisses still clouding his mind.

"I really do hope I'll not." Jyn informs him seriously and since they walk to the U-wing she jumps on board.

* * *

A/N: tell me what you think. I'm thinking of writing a story of Kyle and Cassian when they were a little younger and a little more reckless just to explains all the background information I'm sneaking in my stories because somehow trying to write Cassian/ Jyn story I gave Cassian an actual friend and now THOSE two can't leave me alone.

And I find some distraction in a form of **Kanan Jarrus** from Star Wars Rebels hence the delay. But the last chapter will be here sooner (since it mostly written).


	3. Beautiful disaster

**A/N:** I don't own anything, I'm only having fun. The mission is here. So…

* * *

 **Ready for a fall**

 **#3**

 **Beautiful disaster**

* * *

Most of the trip to the Corellian system was made in a very heavy silence. Anja and Jyn talked over the most needed details of the mission and there was nothing safe to talk about. Cassian was sitting stiff and tensed in the cockpit; he was debating whether he wanted to go to the cargo hold and discuss the mission with Jyn or should he actually leave her to 'solo' decision. He knew deep down that she needed to learn first handed how difficult each mission was but he just could stop worrying about her. The other problem was Anja, Cassian didn't know if he would be polite enough to spend almost two hours journey in her company judging for the fact that they couldn't last five minutes without quarreling ever since he saw her in the debriefing. So, he was stuck in the cockpit with K2 for company and his dark thoughts about the upcoming mission.

The plan was simple. They'll board the Feelswoop in the Corellian system under a false transponder, thanks to the rebel intelligence Jyn and Anja has the invitation for the evening part and the room in the most sophisticated part of the courser booked and ready. The girls should to go to the party identifies the engineer – Tash Moraes – and proceeds with the plan. Anja will stay with the target when Jyn will use the emergency corridor to get to Moraes's quarters and steal the documentation of the virus.

The plan was good Cassian could tell that much, they had all the guards post, all the guard's schedules and the full schematic of the ship, what could go wrong?

Cassian knew it was a good plan … but the dark and dull feeling deep inside his stomach couldn't leave him alone.

"OK, we are landing. You go first I will join you in the room after we secure the ship." Cassian informs when his U-wing touches the ground in the hangar of the Feelswoop. He takes a deep breath and braces himself for a fight.

"There is no need." Jyn says to him and sends him a pointed look that says _'you promise'´_ but Cassian doesn't back always from his plans.

"I don't have any long rage communication with you two so I need to be closer." He explains and starts to gather his equipment around the ship, he is deliberately not looking at Jyn. He knows what he would see, she's angry at him for not letting her be actually 'on her own' but he can't help it. When he doesn't hear Jyn's answer he finally looks at her his eyes hard.

"Fine, whatever." Jyn huffs at him, hoist her bag over her shoulder and follow Anja out of the ship. The black-haired girl doesn't say a word at this exchange. When Jyn is walking past Cassian he leans closer to her and whisper his eyes softens.

"Very professional."

Jyn doesn't know if she wants to kiss him or punch him, she only shrugs her shoulders and jumps out of the ship. Going down the cruiser corridor Jyn tries to composed herself and calm her mind. This is actually her first time on a solo mission, Cassian is there but more for her distraction and making her angry than for actual help or cooperation. She needs to cooperate with Anja who is walking few steps ahead of her and there is no other she should be thinking of. Jyn feels slightly afraid but mostly anxious and restless. She wanted this, she wanted to work on her own, to make her own decision to show Cassian and the others that she's capable and valuable asset to the Rebellion. But now when she's out from the safety of the U- wing, away from judging but caring Cassian's presence, she can't help but feel a little nervous. _Stop it Jyn, it's not that you never done this before. You stole things thousand times before._ Her conscious tries to scream at her but then a small voice inside her head adds _but you never do it for others, for benefits of others or the Rebellion, you did that for yourself and there was no one who could be harm when something went out of plan._ Suddenly she can understand Cassian and his nervousness and stress words before or after missions when Jyn didn't actually work according to plan. Now she finally understands that the responsibility for all her action was his, no matter that she did that, Cassian paid all the consequences.

Despite these dark thoughts Jyn is thrilled to finally do something on her own and she's determined not to screw it up.

When the door to their room closes after Jyn Anja turns around to her.

"How long have you two been together?" Anja asks her tone leveled. As if this was something so obvious that she doesn't even need to ask. Jyn does a double take and stops rooted into the spot. For a second her brain panics and wants to tell the true but then her training kicks in and she decides to lie as she was taught for so many years. Maybe Anja is just fishing and she's checking for her reaction.

"What?" Jyn asks slowly, trying to sound surprised which isn't very hard considering the question. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Jyn," Anja answers looking doubtful at Jyn. "When I was on Hoth there were enough rumors about you two, and now I spent two long hours with you two and there was nothing that confirmed those rumors but the last conversation and the look he gave you when you walk away. I have only seen that look once… and on Kyle's face, but since…" Anja just shakes her head as she's hunted by some imagines and some part of Jyn wants to ask her about that story and what is she actually talking about. But she has more important things to cover up. If Anja only judges their relationship from the rumors and some odd conversation there is no reason to be afraid that their little secret would come out.

"There is nothing between me and Cassian." Jyn says calmly and puts the bag she was caring on the closest sofa in a very spacious room.

"Keep telling yourself that." Anja laughs at her and also puts the bag on the sofa.

"Even if," Jyn says biting her teeth and forcing herself to remind calm. "It's not your business." She looks darkly at Anja and something flashes in the other girl's eyes. Jyn is at the brim of violence, if Anja would say anything more she will punch her and deal with the consequences later.

"It's true," Anja answers her seeing that this conversation is not going the way she planned. "But I'm a part of this mission and I don't want some unresolved feelings get in the way of the plan, because trust me they tend to do that."

"You speak from experience?" Jyn can't help asking that but her tone is icy cold.

"Unfortunately." Anja answers silently and drops her eyes. "We don't have time for this."

"That's true. So, after you." Jyn informs her and points at the door to the refresher. Anja grabs her evening clothes without any other word and Jyn is somehow grateful for that.

After fifteen minutes Anja is dressed and ready and Jyn just gapes at her. Anja was beautiful before, wearing a plain dark jacked and grey pants but now… well she's stunning.

Anja is wearing a long pale blue dress with a V shaped cleavage that ends around her belly button, there is a cut at the side of the dress going up to her hip presenting a long and slender leg. Her dark hair is again hang loosely around her shoulder and she's wearing a heavy makeup. Her eyes are glistering with a pale blue shadow and her lips are unnatural pink. She looks like a porcelain doll that Jyn saw in one of the many shops on Courscant when she was a little girl.

"Your turn." Anja says yanking the skirt of the dress higher and starting to strip the blaster holster at her tight. Jyn walks past her caring her evening dress in very shaking hands. _What did I get myself into?_ She thinks darkly closing the door behind her. Jyn's dress isn't so bold but still it's an evening dress of a woman who knows how to wear it, and Jyn is definitely not up for this job. She can't remember the last time she actually was wearing a dress and now she's holding the silver garment of clothe as if it's going to bite her. Then she takes a deep breath and starts to take off her clothes. After some time and some fighting the dress in on place, it's in a beautiful shade of silver with a deep heart shaped cleavage (fortunately not as deep as Anja's dress). Jyn makes last adjustment of her hair which coming down in waves around her face and bouncing around her shoulders. She's ready. She's not the one who needs to charm Moraes, she only needs to take his key card, and Anja would do the entire seducing job. Jyn straps her supporting blaster around her tight and checks if it's visible under the dress, content of the result she leaves the refresher.

When Jyn is back, Cassian is already in the room and is checking it for bugs and other electronic devices that shouldn't be here. Better be safe than sorry Cassian always says. But when he sees Jyn he almost let go of the gear he is holding. He needs all his training in masking his feeling to compose himself. She's beautiful, absolutely stunning.

When he came to the room Anja was already dressed and ready to go and Cassian could yet again discover why Anja was so good at mission like that. But now when he saw Jyn in that sliver dress his heart starts somersaulting inside his chest. Jyn is beautiful tired and smeared with oil grease but now, now it's a sight he wants to imprint in his mind forever.

"Wow." Cassian can't help himself before this little comment leaves his mouth. Jyn's eyes snap at him as saying ' _shup up_ ' or ' _be better at this sneaking part_ ' and Anja only smirks under her nose.

"What? I can't see that every day, you actually look like a girl." Cassian is trying to make a joke to hide his reaction, but Jyn doesn't especially like it. She narrows his eyes at him.

"Can we go?" Anja asks Jyn and she jumps at the opportunity to leave before Cassian says more.

"Definitely." Jyn answers and just when they are at the door Cassian walks to them and hands them small silver tubes.

"Commlinks," both girls look at him doubtfully and Cassian is almost amused by this sudden cooperation. "Don't worry they are switched off and undetectable unless you switch them on. Just in case." He finishes and then after a moment of hesitation he adds. "Good luck."

Jyn can tell that he wants to say something more when she's leaving but she doesn't give him a chance. She just brushes her hand over his shoulder before the door closes behind her.

The ballroom on which the reception of high officials of the Empire is held is full of people dressed in exquisite costumes. The imperial dignitaries are talking in small circles discussing recent empire issues or other less important events. Women are dressed in beautiful evening gowns and accompany their husbands or loved ones more from duty than from the proper need to be at this reception. Anja enters the room as if she has been here many times, confident, upright, and like she belongs in this world. Jyn isn't so confident, she follows Anja trying to imitate her movements.

Suddenly a very handsome imperial officer crosses their path and forces Anja to stop.

"Well I didn't see you around yesterday, where did you hide yourself," he asks his voice laced with desire then he chances a look at Jyn and smiles as well. "And your friend?"

"Oh well," Anja's voice is smooth and so sweet that Jyn is almost sick from hearing it. "Yesterday we attended a private party at the lower deck."

"Well, I'm so happy you care to join us today. Would you two care join me for some drinks?" He offers but it's not a question because he's looking as he owns them already.

"With pleasure." Anja answers and it sounds so easy when she's talking. Jyn's eyes widens in surprise, they should be searching for Moraes no flirting with some imperial. She touches Anja's hand and whispers into her ear.

"What are you doing?"

"Just follow my lead." Anja whispers back and smiles at the man. He takes that as a yes and takes both of the women to the bar to fetch the drinks.

After some time some fancy drinks are being presented to Anja and Jyn when they are standing close to the officer who brought them to his inner circle of friends. All the men in the group look at the arriving Jyn and Anja and Jyn doesn't like the way their eyes scanned her body. Anja doesn't even flinch.

"Let me introduce you our newcomers this is Aria and her friend Jessa, the ladies were so kind to accompany us today." The imperial officer who scoped them from the entrance introduces them and Jyn forces a smile on her face. She wasn't supposed to be her, she's not the seducing part, she's thinking frantically but trying to be braver than she actually is.

All the men send their greetings and Jyn wants nothing more just to be off this mission. The bright side of this is that the one of the man is actually Tash Moraes and Jyn can see how Anja switch to him for his attention. But Jyn can't focus at the black-haired girl technic because the way the officer standing next to her is looking at her and the way his hand somehow finds its way to her waist is alarming. _What do they think they are?_ Some cheap entertainment for the evening. And then some revelation comes to Jyn's mind, of course they are thinking that way. The invitation strictly said 'accompany' so they are no more no less a high standard call girls. _Oh holly shit!_ And then her mind is questioning her: W _hat do you think you will be posing as - imperial wife_? _Get a grip Jyn, play your role and then… you will need a long shower_. Jyn thinks and focuses on the task.

The man next to her introduces himself as Seithe Tillman an imperial captain currently on leave due to changes in commanding office. He tells some stories of his family living and working on Coruscant but Jyn doesn't actually listening to him since she can't focus on anything except his hands growing bolder and start rummaging over her back and going lower and lower. _I swear the force if he puts his hand an inch lower I'll kill him._ Jyn is thinking desperately and something of that must be showing on her face because Anja suddenly grabs hand her and giggles locking her eyes with her.

"Excuses us gentlemen, we need to use the restroom we will be back in a minute." Anja excuses them. She almost drags Jyn from the men in the general direction of the restroom but she doesn't enter the said room. She pushes the door next to it with 'staff' sign on it and has Jyn pined to the door when it closes.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demands from Jyn her eyes furious.

"What?" Jyn spats back, she knows what Anja is mad about but Jyn wasn't prepared to be the second distraction this evening.

"Did anyone ever train you in missions like this?" Anja asks in disbelieve and continues, „You can't look as if you want to murder this man. This is our way to Moraes and you are ruining it."

"I'm here to steal the key card and the virus, not being groped by some imperial." Jyn barks back but she's not very convincing, she knows deep inside her that she can't back away from the mission now. It would endanger not only her life but all the others as well.

"That's the part of the mission," Anja says her voice dark. "I can tell that you are fresh, didn't Cassian teach you anything?"

"He taught me a lot of things," Jyn defends herself feeling offended; some small part of her is thinking how on force Cassian could teach her THAT. "Being a honey trap wasn't one of those."

"That's unfortunate," Anja says and she absolutely means this, Jyn can tell that this is a serious obstacle and the older girl isn't doing this only to spite her, she needs her help. But that doesn't reassure Jyn much. "So now you will bite your teeth, be nice, let the man grope you as he wants and I will do anything to make it fast. And erase that killing look from your face, you will be mad at me and everyone else later."

"Fine." Jyn huffs at her.

"Fine." Anja huffs back almost in the same tone as Jyn but then her eyes soften for a split second and she touches Jyn's hand. "And Jyn, I know it's hard."

"I don't need that let's get going." Jyn informs her, the last thing she needs is compassion and encouraging words as if she was a little girl.

And they are back. Jyn is biting her teeth and smiling like a crazy person to Seithe standing again next to him. Another set of drinks is being served and Jyn takes that opportunity to almost drown hers in a one gulp. That earns her a dark look from Anja but no comment around the men. Seithe takes that apparently as an invitation to more groping and touching and Jyn is silently praying for Anja to hurry up.

Next thirty minutes are pure torture to Jyn but she somehow manages to compose herself and not to kill her 'date' for the night. Now when the music starts to play Seithe asks her to dance, which is more like an advanced state of making out but at the corner of her eye Jyn can see that Anja is also dancing with Moraes her skillful hands working her magic over his body. And then the older girl locks her eyes with Jyn and nods her head slightly. The agreed code is used and Jyn sights in relief, Anja has just stolen the key card. Now the only thing Jyn must do is to take that card from Anja and excuses herself from that kriffing party.

The music stops playing to give the people the time to rest and drink some more and Anja and Jyn are again back in the circle of imperial officers. It's time for Jyn to play her part. She suddenly swaggers at Seithe and he grabs her by her waist. She fakes collapsing on the floor and suddenly Anja's face is looming over her. Undetected by the men around Jyn extracts the key card from Anja's hand and again closes her eyes faking weakness.

"I don't think I'm feeling all right," Jyn says in a weak voice and she can tell that she's selling this because the men around look actually concerned.

"Jessa," Anja starts saying and leans over Jyn, Jyn shoves the stolen key card fast into the folds of her dress. "I think you should go and rest for a while, I'm convinced the gentlemen here will excuse you, it must be the alcohol and the lack of proper food. She will be returning to us in no time."

"Of course." Jyn agrees and gets up from the floor with some eager help from officer Tillman.

"I will escort you back to your room." He informs Jyn and she's thinking fast how she could get rid of him.

"There is no need." That all she can manage, and Jyn knows that it's not enough. She needs to deal with him on the way.

"I insist." The man answers and Jyn has no choice than to lean at him still pretending she's not well.

' _Oh crap'_ Jyn's mind informs her but she nods her head slightly to Anja as saying _I'll take care of this_. This guy was asking for it anyway, Jyn adds in her mind and allows Seithe to take her out from the ballroom. In no time they are walking down a semi dark corridor leading directly to Jyn's quarters. She's thinking frantically what she will do next, if she's actually going to enter her room with this man attached to her arm. He clearly thinks that he can exploit the state Jyn is in. He doesn't know that both Anja and Jyn have drunk the alcohol neutralization pill back in the room before this mission even started. It was Anja's idea and now Jyn is grateful to her.

They are standing next to her room, Jyn is painfully aware that behind this door is Cassian and he could actually see too much if she would do what's she's planning. But she doesn't have any better idea. She can't stunt the guy in the middle of this corridor. So she takes a deep breath and throws herself on the imperial officer planting a hard kiss on his lips. He is surprised at first but he returns the kiss hastily. Then Jyn opens the door and hauls the guy inside. To any by-passer it would look like yet another horny couple getting into the room. Or Jyn is hoping for this. She has no time to worry about how much of this show Cassian is actually seeing, she has seconds before this Seithe guy will understand that he is in deep trouble. So she bends her knee and kicks the unsuspecting man straight in the most vulnerable spot in the man's anatomy and judging by the sound he makes he was even more sensitive now. And when the imperial officer is bending in half trying to regain breathing and understands what actually happen Jyn snatches her blaster and stunts him right by the door.

Only then she looks around to see Cassian standing white faced in front of one of the sofas.

"I don't have time for this Cassian," Jyn speaks fast at him because she can see that he is fighting with himself to stay calm after what he just saw. "Get rid of him, I need to go before this Moraes will eat Anja alive."

"It's that bad." Cassian comments his voice leveled and his face composed. Jyn can tell that he is at the verge of losing it.

"Worse." She says fast and it's true. She's dreaming of nothing more than to be off this stupid ship and this mission. They – she and Cassian – are in some very new and fragile place to be dealing with kissing scenes right now.

Jyn strips her dress to a pair of thigh fitting leggings and a tank top, and she looks at Cassian one last time and bolts through the door. Finding the emergency corridor leading to Moraes's quarters isn't so hard. In no time Jyn is standing outside the door using the stolen key card to get inside. Some part of her is ready to hear the alarm the moment the card hits the scanner but nothing like that happens and Jyn is more than thrilled. Maybe, just maybe this mission will be a success with only some disgusting memories. She enters the room, it's dark, the only light in the room are the lights of various electronic devices scattering around the room. Jyn is too afraid to switch on the light so she only takes a small flashlights from her gear and starts searching the room. The first thing she spots is a huge desk at the far corner of the room and it's a good place to start. She walks there and starts searching through data discs and documents on the desk. And after some precious minutes she finally has what she came for, a complete data reach of the neurotoxic virus with the antitoxin formula attached to it. She almost yelps with joy.

Then a pair of strong arms grabs her from behind. The element of surprise is at her enemy site and Jyn is pinned to the desk with her hands hold in a deathly grip. There is still dark in the room so she can't see her opponent clearly but judging only by the weight she's pressed on he is heavy build man.

"And what we have here?" Some dark voice breaths next to her ear. "Did you really think that we will leave this virus unprotected little spy?"

Jyn tries to free her hands but it doesn't work, so she tries a different angle. She kicks the man with all her strength into his knee and she can hear something cracks. The man yells from pain and lets go of her for the precious seconds. Jyn is ready to bolt, she jumps over the desk and runs for the door. But then something heavy and cold collides with her back and only then she understands she was stunned. _Why didn't he kill me?_ It's the last thing her mind registered.

When she wakes up after some time, she doesn't have any idea how much time has passed since she was sprawled on the floor. She's lying face down in some fluffy white carpet but when she turns her head she can see at least two men in the room. To her horror one of them is Tash Moraes, and he doesn't recognize her only because he hasn't seen her face yet and she was no longer wearing the evening dress from the party.

 _ANJA!_ Her mind is screaming at her, she knows she needs to do something, anything.

She has her hands tied at her back and her legs are also immobilized so there is no chance to move. She starts to panic. She has no way of telling the others to aboard the mission, especially Anja who is probably still at the party. Or maybe she figure it out since Moraes was probably summoned here for checking on the virus. _Think, Jyn!_ But there is nothing she can think of - no plan, no cleaver escaping move, nor miracle. The commlink that Cassian put in her hand when she was leaving for the part is mockingly jabbing into her left tight when she's lying flat on her stomach.

Then the men in the room stop talking and Jyn can hear them walking toward her. The same strong arms that grabbed her before turns her around and Jyn is momentarily blind by the very bright light in the room.

"I know her, she was at the party!" Moraes surprised voice brings Jyn more consciousness. "There was another one, the prettier one hitting on me all night!"

 _Thanks_ , Jyn thinks darkly, if Anja was the prettier one so Jyn was the less pretty, she knows that this is not the most important thing right now but somehow she feels offended.

"Find her and bring her here, we have some pretty spies to deal with." Moraes orders the second man and focuses again on Jyn.

The other man, a really strong muscular man is leaving and he's limping holding his injured knee. Jyn decides that she waslucky to hurt him in any way, this man could snap her spine with one hand.

"Ok my little spy," Moraes starts talking and Jyn needs to focus because she can still fill the effect of the stunt in her body. "Since you came for the virus you will be the one who I test it on."

There is a dangerously looking syringe in Moraes's hand when he is looming over Jyn. For the first time this evening Jyn actually feels afraid. There is no way she will get over this situation, this is it. She will die here, killed by some nasty neurotoxin virus just after she makes an impressive entrance in front of Cassian. The needle is dangerously close to her neck right now. Moraes is smiling an evil smile and Jyn's eyes widens in pain and horror when she can feel the needle stabbing her sensitive skin. _I didn't even have the chance to tell Cassian I love him._ Jyn thinks darkly and closes her eyes.

And at that very momentthe door bursts open and a very panic and very furious Cassian jumps in the room. There is no time for asking, he just shots Moraes on the spot, the next thing Jyn knows Cassian is kneeling next to her his face a mixture of horror and panic.

"Jyn, oh force, Jyn." The panic in Cassian voice compels Jyn to open her eyes wider and try to reassure him she's ok. She has never heard Cassian speaking that way before.

"I'm OK Cassian." She says her voice weak which isn't very convincing.

"Did he get you? Show me." Cassian looks at her neck brushing her hair from the way. At the sight of a bleeding wound his hands beginning to tremble.

"I'm OK, he didn't inject…" Jyn tries one more time, but it's like Cassian doesn't hear her.

"Are you OK? You are bleeding…" Cassian takes the syringe in his hand and examines it closely as he doesn't believe he was that lucky.

"Cassian," She holds his face in her hands to focus his eyes on her. "I'm OK; he just cut me with the needle." Cassian eyes focus on her and then he gathers her in his arms and almost crashes her into him.

"Never again." He mutters into her neck and keeps her into his arms. He can't stop thinking about what could happen if he wasn't here on time, if only he was a minute late. He doesn't care that he is kneeling beside her in the middle of a totally compromise mission, that there is a dead body next to them. He can only feel Jyn's warm and alive body in his arms and he is silently thanking to all the forces in the galaxy for that. He can't even consider other scenario.

"Can you get up? We need to go." Cassian says slowly not really looking at her. He is afraid that if he look into her eyes he'll lose the last shred of his common sense which is holding him together. Never in his life was he more afraid.

"Great. Now Draven certainly won't let me on another solo mission." Jyn mutters darkly under her breath but Cassian can hear each word.

"I don't care about Draven," Cassian says darkly and traps her with his dark eyes. Jyn can tell that he is absolutely serious about this. "I will not let you on solo mission again."

She holds his eyes for a long moment and she can see all the unspoken emotions swirling inside them. But above all Jyn can feel how absolutely terrified and relieved Cassian is feeling right now. She wants him to understand that it's fine, that she's alive and nothing happened so she attempts to joke.

"You see that is why it's forbidden to have inter office relationships." She speaks lightly but judging by the look in Cassian eyes it was way too soon. He looks at her in pure disbelieve.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Kind of. I'm sorry it was a bad joke." Jyn says truthfully and puts her small hand on his cheek as for reassuring.

"We will talk about THAT later, now we need to get out of here." Cassian pulls her from the ground and nudges her towards the door.

It takes them no time to run to their ship, Anja is already there a worried look on her face. When she sees Jyn she smiles at her. It's like saying _'I'm glad you are all right'_ which is too soon between these two girls. Cassian doesn't have the time to look back at Anja and Jyn because he needs to break the ship free for the cruiser force field and the pursuit that follows them. But Feelswoop isn't a military vessel and the contingent of fighters consists of four T- fighters which are extremely easy to escape.

Back in the hyperspace Cassian wants to go to the cargo hold to… he has no idea what he wants to do – yell at Jyn for being stubborn, for not switching on the commlink when she was entering the Moraes's quarters, for allowing to be capture, yell at Anja for breaking the mission and come running to their quarters after Moraes was summoned to his.

He doesn't know what he wants, the one thing he actually wants is to hold Jyn in his arms one more time and tell her that he loves her before another mission deprives him this opportunity. He almost unfastens his seat belts but when he looks into the cargo hold the two women are sitting close to each other speaking silently.

Maybe he will yell at them some other time.

And he will have the time to tell Jyn what he wants to say as soon as they will be alone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please, please tell me what you think.

And as the rest of the chapters this is non beta version so I'm sorry for all the mistakes. It's just I wanted to post this asap (when I have a little time).

PS1: As always my character (Anja) breaks from my control and she starts to have her own life and just as it's happened with Kyle I have a background story ready to go with Anja-Kyle-Cassian-and a surprise ready to go. I don't know where did this come from. Well, to be honest I know from where - I have a long forgotten story of Kyle and … (here's the surprise) and now somehow after a minor adjustment of timing it started to fit here. Sometimes I even surprise myself with all of this. So if only I find the time, there will be more background stories of Kyle and Cassian but now…

There will be another mission…for Jyn and Cassian and they will not be pleased about this.


End file.
